List of BattleMechs
BattleMechs are robotic war machines central to the BattleTech wargaming and science fiction series. 'Mechs feature prominently in the franchise's board games, computers games and published fiction, and vary considerably in size, power, speed and armament. Note: This list details mechs primarily from the Mechwarrior 4: Vengeance videogame and its expansions and can differ significantly from the Battlemech details given in the Classic Battletech and Mechwarrior tabletop wargames. BattleArmours Different from BattleMechs, BattleArmours are smaller than a 'Mechs foot, yet they can pack quite a punch. Most people who have read the BattleTech books and have played some of the earlier Mechwarrior games will be familiar with the Elemental, which is the most familiar model in this class. The machines are designed to work in large numbers and are usually a more cost-efficient support for the more solid 'Mechs. A large number can even overwhelm the strongest 'Mech if coordinated properly. Elemental * Tonnage: 1 * Top Speed: 61.24 * Tech: Clan The basic BattleArmour. Developed by the Clans and the basis for all other BattleArmours. Its powerful, fast, has Jump Jets and can even mount ECM, Enhanced Optics and Advanced Gyro. Its only downside is the armour, or lack there-of. Light Class Generally, the Light class of BattleMechs are used for recon/scouting, ambush and giving target locations to heavier 'mechs and artillery. However, there are some Light 'mechs that can do Fire Support, Frontal Attack and Command roles. Flea * Tonnage: 20 * Top Speed: 148 * Tech: Inner Sphere This extremely fast 'Mech is a favorite of the Wolf's Dragoons. In addition to its extraordinarily high speed, it has enough firepower to match infantry and some vehicle opposition, making it ideal for both Recon and Hit-and-Run roles. Commando * Tonnage: 25 * Top Speed: 130 * Tech: Inner Sphere The standard light 'Mech for House Steiner, it balances good missile and laser support with sufficient speed to make it a good raiding 'Mech. Uller/Kit Fox * Tonnage: 30 * Top Speed: 141 * Tech: Clan The Clans' answer to the Osiris, this 'Mech carries a significant amount of firepower for its size and can come close to the speed of most of the fastest 'Mechs in its class. Not Real Battle Tech Cannon Osiris * Tonnage: 30 * Top Speed: 152 * Tech: Inner Sphere Unmatched in maneuverability, it carries a balance of weapons making it a great 'Mech for quick scouting missions. Puma * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: 105 * Tech: Clan Unusual for its class, this 'Mech uses good firepower that makes fit more with the adaptable medium class than the scouting light class. Not Real Battle Tech Cannon Raven * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: 120 * Tech: Inner Sphere While not the fastest 'Mech in its class, it carries some of the most sophisticated sensor technology available to the Inner Sphere making it an invaluable scout. Cougar * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: 132 * Tech: Clan This light 'Mech is not always as fast as some of the other 'Mechs in this class, it has sufficient firepower to make up for what it lacks in speed and electronics. Not Real Battle Tech Cannon Owens * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: 126 * Tech: Inner Sphere A 'Mech with good long range support and speed and electronics to make it a good for scout missions where the pilot does not want to get too close. Hollander * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: * Tech: Inner Sphere This light, long range support 'Mech is easily known for its Gauss Rifle. Alternate Versions Hollander II * Tonnage: 45 * Top Speed: 101 * Tech: Inner Sphere A remake of the original light 'Mech, it carries more armor and backup firepower than the original while chiefly performing the same function. Wolfhound * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: 120.02 * Tech: Inner Sphere Although often mistaken as a Medium 'mech due it its size, the Wolfhound is actually a Light 'mech that packs quite a punch. Able to field multiple beam weaponry while still being fast and having a very good Heat sufficiency, its only downsides are the default Reflective armour and the default Large X-Pulse Laser. Perfect for commanding a Lance of Light 'mechs, however. Medium Class The Medium Class of BattleMechs are a diverse family. Some are great for scouting, some are great for ambush, some are great for command and some are great for fire support. All Medium 'mechs are both fast, and deadly. Strider * Tonnage: 40 * Top Speed: 107 * Tech: Inner Sphere A fast medium 'Mech with its origins in the Draconis Combine, this 'Mech excels in guerrilla tactics. Chimera * Tonnage: 40 * Top Speed: 112 * Tech: Inner Sphere Designed specifically to balance every component it can hold without favoring any one. Hellspawn * Tonnage: 45 * Top Speed: 112 * Tech: Inner Sphere A scout 'Mech built with good missile capabilities and decent beam and ballistic support making it a well rounded 'Mech. Black Hawk/Nova * Tonnage: 50 * Top Speed: 119 * Tech: Clan This 'Mech carries plenty of firepower in its arms, but is limited in maneuverability. Bushwhacker * Tonnage: 55 * Top Speed: 106 * Tech: Inner Sphere A low-profile medium 'Mech that favors long ranged weapons. Shadow Cat * Tonnage: 45 * Top Speed: 112 * Tech: Clan A very versatile 'Mech which supports a decent amount of armor, jump jet support, good speed, and good range of weapons. Uziel * Tonnage: 50 * Top Speed: 107 * Tech: Inner Sphere The model of medium class versatility, it has excellent firepower, great speed and can adapt to any situation as it comes. Hellhound * Tonnage: 50 * Top Speed: 116.06 * Tech: Clan A very well-rounded BattleMech, the Hellhound can carry all 3 classes of weapons while also mounting ECM and Jump Jets (not defaulted, however). Along with being fast and heavily armoured, the Hellhound packs quite a punch even with its default armaments. Crab * Tonnage: 50 * Top Speed: 104.62 * Tech: Inner Sphere The original Crab comes with a a pair of Large Lasers, a Medium Pulse Laser, and a Large Pulse Laser. It was developed by the Star League and through its use in the Succession Wars its gained the reputation as the premiere beam support 'Mech in its class. Its customization is limited as it only bears beam hardpoints, but it is capable of carrying some powerful lasers in its arm hardpoints. Heavy Class The main BattleMech weight class of any military, the Heavy class excels at both fire support and frontal attack, with little difference between. Mounting missile, beam an ballistic hard points, they can switch from one role to another with ease. Argus * Tonnage: 60 * Top Speed: 93 * Tech: Inner Sphere A formidable 'Mech built for the front line. It has a great support for ballistic weapons and an LRM rack with additional support for beam weapons making it a 'Mech to be feared. Alternate Versions Argus XT * Tonnage: 65 * Top Speed: 93 * Tech: Inner Sphere This rebuild replaces the underused LRM rack with another arm and also upgrades its electronic capabilities. Vulture/Mad Dog * Tonnage: 60 * Top Speed: 100 * Tech: Clan An excellent fire support 'Mech with missile support and a good speed. Alternate Versions The Vulture has an infamously large amount of remakes due to the popularity of the base model. Vulture II * Tonnage: 75 * Top Speed: 97 * Tech: Clan With the versatile skeleton of the original Vulture, this remake upgrades its capabilities with Beam and Ballistic weapons. Vulture C * Tonnage: 60 * Top Speed: 100 * Tech: Clan Radically changing the look of the original, this turns the arms into huge cannons giving support for a dual Gauss Rifle. Ares * Tonnage: 60 * Top Speed: 115 * Tech: Clan An omni-mech built by Jade Falcon which bears a good diversity of weapons. It excels in duels and normal combat. It was also manufactured as the Lion by Clan Nova Cat. Catapult * Tonnage: 65 * Top Speed: 104 * Tech: Inner Sphere The original Catapult comes with a Large Laser, a Small Pulse Laser, and two Inner Sphere LRM20s. It is a second line fire-support Mech used primarily by the Cappellan Confederation military. Its high speed for a heavy 'Mech, jump jet ability, and electronic countermeasures make the Catapult a very efficient fire-support Mech. It is also a reasonably modifiable 'Mech, possessing a number of available slots, mostly geared towards Missiles and Beam weapons. Its main draw-back is that it has Reflective armour for its default. Alternate Versions Katapult * Tonnage: 65 * Top Speed: 104 * Tech: Inner Sphere Also known as the Catapult K, this variation replaces the LRM racks with Beam cannons. Thor/Summoner * Tonnage: 70 * Top Speed: 103 * Tech: Clan The original Thor came with an array of four Clan ER Lasers, Clan SSRMs, and a couple Clan Ultra Autocannons.It is an easily recognizable 'Mech with a great emphasis on customization. Its versatility and power make it a good 'Mech for fighting in close quarters. Thanatos * Tonnage: 75 * Top Speed: 99 * Tech: Inner Sphere The original Thanatos came with an array of four Inner Sphere Pulse Lasers, an Inner Sphere LRM20, and an LBX 20 Autocannon. Its high speed for a heavy 'Mech, jump jet ability, electronic countermeasures, and extremely good agility (coupled with a very effective torso twist) make the Thanatos a very efficient in-close brawler. It is also a reasonably modifiable 'Mech, possessing a fair number of available slots, mostly geared towards ballistics. Alternate Versions Thanatos XT * Tonnage: 75 * Top Speed: 99 * Tech: Clan An upgrade to the original Thanatos which removes the missile rack on the right arm and balances it with the left arm to give more emphasis on ballistic weapons. Avatar * Tonnage: 70 * Top Speed: 106 * Tech: Inner Sphere Based loosely off of the design of the familiar Vulture which Draconis Combine managed to get a hold of in the Battle of Luthien, it is overall a heavier, more diverse 'Mech than its inspiration. Mad Cat/Timber Wolf * Tonnage: 75 * Top Speed: 95 * Tech: Clan The very model of clan versatility. It has a balance of missile, ballistic, and beam weapons with good speed and armor, which makes it a favourite amongst Clanners and Inner Sphere pilots alike. Alternate Versions Mad Cat Mk II * Tonnage: 90 * Top Speed: 88 * Tech: Clan The more powerful assault variation of the Mad Cat with added jump jets but doesn't have the speed and maneuverability of the original. Despite that set-back, it is a favourite for Command roles. Black Knight * Tonnage: 75 * Top Speed: 99 * Tech: Inner Sphere A versatile and strong answer to the clan's heavy 'Mechs. It has good beam support with omni hardpoints making it very flexible. Nova Cat * Tonnage: 70 * Top Speed: 107.96 * Tech: Clan The Nova Cat is known for its high speed and its Beam-only design. With the default version wielding 2 ER PPCs and 3 ER Large Lasers, its only draw-back is its low Heat sufficiency even with double-digit Heat Sinks and its default Reflective armour. Assault Class The main powerhouse of any military, even Merc, the Assault class has it all. PPCs, Long Tom's, Arrow IVs and Heavy Gauss Rifles. What they lack in speed they make up for in strong armour and kick-ass weaponry. Awesome * Tonnage: 80 * Top Speed: 90 * Tech: Inner Sphere This 'Mech bears a tremendous amount of energy firepower, but is slow and prone to heat difficulties. It makes every hit count and pays dearly for any one too many. Templar * Tonnage: 85 * Top Speed: 94 * Tech: Inner Sphere A versatile 'Mech designed for the forces supporting Davion by Kallon Industries. Its large omni hardpoints make it a dangerous threat to any adversary, and it can also be equipped with Jump Jets. Annihilator * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 67 * Tech: Inner Sphere This massive 'Mech was introduced by the Wolf's Dragoons and carries a significant load of ballistic weapons. Daishi/Dire Wolf * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 71 * Tech: Clan The original Daishi carries four ER Large Lasers, supplemented by two Class Five Ultra Autocannons, four ER medium pulse lasers, a couple machine guns, and a rack of 10 Clan Long Range Missiles. It is a favorite of Clan Smoke Jaguar, who have used it to deadly effect against the Draconis Combine during the initial Clan invasion of 3050. It is one of the most powerful Assault 'Mechs in the video games in which it appears. In MechWarrior 4, few other 'Mechs can carry equal firepower. Its only disadvantages are its slow speed, lack of agility, and somewhat weak armor. As an Omnimech, it can be heavily modified to suit unique purposes. Fafnir * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 73 * Tech: Inner Sphere The original Fafnir is armed with twin Heavy Gauss Rifles, a pair of Inner Sphere Large Lasers and Inner Sphere Medium Lasers. It was created by Defiance Industries, who wanted to create a successful Mech similar to their failed Defiance model. The result was the threatening Fafnir, which was favored by the Lyrans during the FedComm Civil War. Though quite slow, it has quite thick armor to compensate for its lack of speed. It can also carry a lot of alternatives to its standard armament limited, however, to Beam and Ballistic weapons due to the omission of Missile hardpoints. Atlas * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 75 * Tech: Inner Sphere The infamous skull-headed 'Mech, it bears more armor than any other 'Mech and has a lasting amount of firepower. It is also infamously slow to compensate for its power. Alternate Versions Warlord * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 75 * Tech: Inner Sphere An upgrade to the Atlas designed by the Lyran Alliance. Battlemaster * Tonnage: 85 * Top Speed: 95.02 * Tech: Inner Sphere The Battlemaster is a 'mech that is rightly favoured by Commanders for its heavy armament and strong armour, however it is often set-back by slow speeds. Alternate Versions Battlemaster IIC * Tonnage: 85 * Top Speed: 95.02 * Tech: Clan Clan version of the Battlemaster that removes the pistol-like beam/ballistic guns and replaces them with forearm-mounted twin beam/ballistic guns, which gives it more firepower. Unfortunately, the Tonnage has been lowered. Longbow * Tonnage: 85 * Top Speed: 93.06 * Tech: Inner Sphere The Longbow is primarily a fire-support BattleMech, fielding 2 LRM20's, 2 LRM15's and 3 Medium Lasers. It is favoured by all of the houses of the Inner Sphere for its weaponry, high armour and faster-than-usual speed. Hauptmann * Tonnage 95 * Top Speed: 76.07 * Tech: Inner Sphere The first OmniMech fielded by the Lyran Alliance, the Hauptmann carries a very strong and very diverse array of weaponry, with Omni hardpoints on its arms. And a shoulder-mounted Ballistic rack that can carry a Gauss Rifle or Long Tom Artillery (default being an LBXAC20). Victor * Tonnage: 80 * Top Speed: 92.02 * Tech: Inner Sphere Named after Prince Victor Ian Steiner-Davion of the Federated Suns, the Victor is a heavily armed and armoured BattleMech that wields a Heavy Gauss Rifle (stolen from the Fafnir plans) in its right arm and a normal Gauss Rifle in its left. Its high speed, weaponry and Jump Jets makes it perfect for Fire Support and Command roles. Gladiator * Tonnage: 95 * Top Speed: 81.07 * Tech: Clan The Gladiator is a favourite amongst Clan Ghost Bear for its high power and ability to use Jump Jets. Although its default armament might not seem impressive, and takes away a lot of weight, its ability to quickly and easily mount a Clan Gauss Rifle while still retaining Jump Jets and lots of Beam weaponry places it as one of the elite. Sunder * Tonnage: 90 * Top Speed: 89.75 * Tech: Inner Sphere Being the first Inner Sphere Omnimech, the Sunder is primarily a Fire support 'mech, with the ability to field LRMs, PPCs, Gauss Rifles and Large Lasers while still retaining an adequate Heat sufficiency and armour, its main drawback is being slow in speed. Category:BattleTech technology